


The Physics Of Movement

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physics Of Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Dedicated to the most splendiferous secretlybronte, whom I love and respect tremendously. Happy birthday, dear heart! I wanted to write you something cool, but ds_c6d_bigbang got in the way, so this will have to do...
> 
> Prompt: velocity, momentum, torsion

Ray dances.

It's the only time he can _not_ think about Stella and the agony in his heart. It hurts, and he moves and twists, hoping that if he gains enough velocity, he can leave behind the pain.

So he dances, hard and fast, mindlessly. He dresses in tight black shirts and even tighter blue jeans, body whipcord lean and hungry. He goes to hot, stuffy clubs packed with bodies; the air is thick with cigarette smoke and sweat and the smell of rut.

The lights strobe and with each flash he _knows_. His empty bed and cold, endless nights. Whiskey bottles and the acid taste of vomit. Gunshots and blood.

Bodies press close, some male, some female, and it doesn't matter. He feels alive again, whole again, if only for a while. Long enough to duck into the men's room for a quick grope or rubbing against the lush curves of a blonde with a come-hither smile.

None of them are Stella but he doesn't care. He just _needs_ someone to touch him, even if it's only for a moment.

He turns and the torsion spins him around. It feels good, letting go and feeling the pounding music overriding every thought, his heart beating in time. Momentum keeps him going, won't let him stop, won't let him remember what he's lost.

So he dances.

-fin-


End file.
